Calculation scenarios can consist of one or more multiproviders. A multiprovider is a special union operation combined with aggregation function(s), enhanced column mapping (constant mapping) information, and specialized filter processing. When executed, the multiprovider aggregates a plurality of part providers for data. A part provider is a semantic table partition that holds data (e.g., data for a specific accounting year and/or a specific account region). In some aspects, part providers may be referred to a “database partitions.” Calculation scenarios utilizing multiproviders can produce useful non-relational results. However, when a relational view is stacked on top of the calculation scenario, a large number of intermediate results must be generated for the relational view to properly consume the results. The generation and processing of intermediate results can require additional computation time and result in unnecessary slowdown of the execution of queries.